


College of Corpses

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Sex, fluff?, light humor, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Spidey wakes up in Corpse College, a high-school for monsters hidden in Hells Kitchen.(Now with added Ned! 4/18)





	College of Corpses

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! And just incase you weren't aware I often add more parts to this ongoing series, but not to the end, so the parts are often reordered. Does that make sense? In other words don’t be surprised if the part number changes, it just means I’ve added something new :)

Aesthetic for this fic (DIFFERENT TO OTHERS)-> [https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/179039777000/aesthetic-for-my-fics-college-of-corpses-and ](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/179039777000/aesthetic-for-my-fics-college-of-corpses-and)

 

* * *

 

 

"MR PARKER."

Peter jolted up in his seat, looking around franticly as the monotone voice boomed. A chorus of giggles followed his erratic behaviour as the teacher looked down at him, a megaphone in hand.

"S-Sorry sir." Only period one and he had already fallen asleep. He really had to stop staying up all day.

"Please pay attention, Mr Parker." Peter nodded as Mr Vision walked away from his desk, continuing to read from the book in his hand. Shelley's 'Frankenstein's Monster'. It was ironic, considering Mr Vision was a bit of a 'Frankenstein's Monster' himself. Count Iron, Peter's physics teacher, had created him using the leftover bits of a few cadavers from biology class, AI technology, and biotechnology (with Dr Banner's help).

Peter yawned, his seven eyes blinking as they watered. He considered 'Monster's in Literature' to be his most boring class. His aunt had recommended he take it, but unfortunately none of his friends had, so he was alone in his suffering. Luckily though, it was the only class he spent alone.

He turned his many eyes down to the page they were analysing, but with so many it often became hard to focus on single words. The spiderling closed five, focusing with his main two eyes. They were the normal sized ones, in the place a human, ghoul, or vampire would usually have. The others were far smaller, around the sizes and shape of almonds. Two sat just above the corners of his inner-eyebrows, then two slightly smaller above those, the four in a kind of arched shape. His seventh sat between his brow, small like the highest two on his forehead. Each were a solid, beady black. It went well with his pasty, almost white skin, and unruly brown hair.

The class was lit by several candle chandeliers and glowing lamps, illuminating the millions of books lining the walls, which were essentially just bookshelves reaching to the ceiling. It gave the room a warm, sleepy feel, even with the open drapes revealing a beautiful half-moon and dark, fluffy clouds.

Finally, the siren office lady wailed over the P.A, and they were dismissed. Peter grabbed his book in one hand, his bag in another, pushed his chair in with one, and twirled his pen in the fourth, the other two buried in his jeans pocket.

He casually strolled out of class, headed for his next lesson through the monster swarmed halls of Corpse College. Usually he'd just crawl up the wall and across the ceiling to his next destination, but the janitor was busy up there and he wouldn't want to intrude as he mopped the roof. So instead he resigned himself to getting stuck behind the crowds of wallowing zombies, tittering vampires and boisterous werewolf's filling the halls.

"SPPIIIIIIDEEEEEEY!!!" Oh. And then there was that. Peter almost lost his balance as a walking pile of rotting flesh threw itself at him.

Wade hugged him tightly, forcing the brunette's head to his masculine chest. His grip was surprisingly strong for an undead, as muscle strain usually cause things to... Fall off.

"Oops." The ghoul hugging him muttered. As if hearing Peter's thoughts, Wade's arm had unhinged at the shoulder and fallen to the floor. Parker sighed, pulling away from the clingy taller and picking it up.

"You have to be more careful Wade. You're gonna end up losing your head again, and I will not be looking for it this time!"

"Ssshhh spider babe, you have to call me by my code name!" God not this again. Peter pulled a string of web from one of the holes in his wrists, feeding it through a needle he kept handy in his bag.

"Give me one good reason why."

"How else will I know it's you? There are plenty of shape-shifters and boggart floating around!" Peter's eyes furrowed and thinned as he began to sew the other's limb back on. Though the boggart comment wasn't really relative as it wasn't like Wade was afraid of him (though he probably should be), the other had a point.

"Ugh, fine 'Deadghoul'." He put as much disdain as he could into his voice at the other's self-proclaimed nickname. "Hurry up before we're late to class. Again." Wade only grinned as usual, plodding behind him to Math. He managed to grab one of Peter's free hands, whistling some television theme through his pasty lips as they walked together. The spiderling didn't comment, finding himself relax as his long, bony fingers were laced with Wade's cold, web-sewn digits.

"How was art?"

"Great!" Wade replied immediately, beaming.

"You didn't just stare at Ms Scarlet's boobs the whole time?" Poor woman. She was surprisingly patient with Wade.

"Hey, the witch may have a killer rack, but she aint got nothing on my baby boy's booty~" If Peter's blood was red he might have blushed at the comment.

Together they made their way down into the lower levels, towards Dr Strange's class. 'Magical Math' as Wade called it. It was his favourite. Mainly because it was in the dungeon, with all the torture devices he fantasied about bending Peter over on.

They were one of the last to enter the stone keep. Jars on the wall stared at them, books floated around, fires glowed unnatural colours, and something with red eyes glared at them through a foggy mirror.

Dr Strange hadn't arrived yet. He liked being mysterious and late.

Gwen waved from her seat, Harry smiling from beside the bandaged mummy. Peter dragged Wade over from a staring contest with a floating eyeball and the two sat.

"So where do you think he'll come through today?" The green goblin asked with false excitement. "Ceiling, floor, mirror-"

"Will he finally come out the closet?" Wade interrupted, causing the three to titter.

"I'm afraid the closet was already full." Strange said ominously, stepping out from behind an Iron Maiden and staring pointedly at the ghoul in an irritated fashion.

"Damn straight it was." Wade nodded, causing Harry's eyebrows to furrow.

"I'm not sure 'straight' is the right-"

"Enough mindless teenage gossip." The teacher quickly interrupted, silencing the goblin. "Today we will be discussing the mathematical significance of pentagrams in relation to light magic, dark, and modern math."

"I knew math was evil! Dark magic, you heard him, right?" Wade hissed excitedly under his breath to Peter. The brunette nodded and hushed him whilst petting the ghoul's leg as Strange glared pointedly at Wade. It was a good few seconds of silence before he continued again.

He had no patients for the immature undead. Especially since Wade, in his mind, should have been the most advanced, considering he was older than all the other students (not including the immortal species). He had been left back a good few years, not because he was stupid, he was actually a lot more intelligent than he let on, he just never did anything. He refused to do homework, tests, exams, at least until Peter turned up. Now they worked on a basic but efficient reward system. Wade did his work, he got laid. Simple.

It worked well to keep him out of trouble too. He certainly hadn't killed any of the other students (or 'un-alived' as he liked to pet-name it), which was the reason he had been kicked out of his last school. A mutant school was no place for a monster.

Wade's fingers laced with Peter's under the desk, the brunette smiling as the pickled eyes floating around in their jars rolled.

 

§

 

Third period took place in the graveyard. Under moonlight the four made their way to the gravestone littered field for physical education.

"Yo Parker, Stacy, Osborn!" Sam called for their attention, the genie floating over with his lamp strapped to his belt. Luke, Ava, and Danny all followed.

"Yo?" Gwen inquired, the goblin and spiderling sharing a look.

"He's trying something new." Luke explained.

"Riiight." Peter nodded as Sam crossed his arms and pouted, glaring at them.

"Ehem..." Wade stood staring at the genie, foot tapping expectantly.

"...Wilson." Sam mumbled, voice laden with disdain. The ghoul didn't take note, beaming at being acknowledged.

"You guys ready to get pounded?" Ava asked, fist bumping Gwen. "It's girls’ verses boys in skull dodge today."

"Pah-lease! We are gonna cream you." Sam announced, causing Wade to make a terrifying sound, something like a laugh.

"Hehe, cream!"

"Wade get your head out of the gutter!" Peter hit him lightly, holding back his own guffaws at Sam's ill-thought wording.

"But I like the gutter!"

"I bet you do." Ava smiled, the tiger-shifter giggling with Gwen.

"Actually, I'm gonna go do archery." Peter successfully put the conversation back on track. They had the choice of archery with Mr Hawkeye, a man who literally had hawk’s eyes (seriously it was creepy as hell), or skull dodge with Captain Roger’s, a phantom who’d died in battle back in World War One. As much as Peter idolized the Captain, skull dodge got viscous, especially when Ava played. Plus, he kind of wanted the girls to win and put Sam in line. That wasn't likely to happen if he played, what with having six arms and all.

"Suit yourself, what about you Wilson?" The white-haired tiger-teen asked. Wade appeared to think about it.

"Can I be on the girls’ team?"

"If you wear a cheerleader’s uniform. Cap probably won’t notice."

"Done and done." Peter rolled his eyes, not that you could tell as it was all pupil.

"No fair!" Sam whined, the others doing their best not to notice. It was best to pretend the rabbit fearing genie still had his dignity.

"Excited Parker?" Luke asked, the werewolf bumping him in a friendly manner and wriggling his brows.

"Trust me I've seen him in one before. I think 'dreading' would be a better description."

"Not worried someone's gonna steal your man away?" The lycanthrope teased.

"Jealousy is a green-eyed beast." Danny pointed out, the wise dragon shifter currently in his human form.

"The hell did I do?" Harry asked, having only just entered the conversation. He'd tuned out the moment Wade had started being... Wade, again.

Peter smiled. He wasn't worried. No one could steal Wade away from him. He had the ghoul's heart, literally. Sitting in a jar of embalming fluid in his bedside drawer.

 

§

 

The group sat in their usual haunt for break, the 'cursed cafeteria'. MJ and Ned were already there waiting for them when they arrived. The siren was still wet after having just finished water based physical education at the lake, and Ned, like most of the other ghosts, was given a free period in place of physical education, what with being intangible and all (not that Captain Roger’s found it a tolerable excuse, although the man was more of a poltergeist in the sense he could actually touch things. Ned was yet to develop such skills). 

Neither had been surprised to see Wade enter in his cheerleading outfit, or hear about his re-enactment of Hamlet during dodge to draw fire, or that the girls had won. Sam still wasn't speaking because of it.

Ava, MJ and Gwen had shared a confusing set of celebratory fist bumps and high fives, which included petting Wade's head at the end. The ghoul had loved it.

They all chattered and ate, Harry gobbling down a few pickled eyeballs, MJ snaking on men’s’ severed fingers like wedges, Gwen crunching on beetles, Ava ripping at her raw lamb, Luke his beef, Danny his fire roasted goat, Peter sipping his fly soup, and Wade slurping up brain spaghetti, all while Ned pouted over his inability to eat and Sam looked on with disgust.

"Seriously I don't get it, why the eyepatch?" Wade asked, a brain noodle hanging from his full mouth.

"Maybe his eye is the only part of him that's not invisible?" Gwen pointed out with a shrug of her bandaged shoulders before popping in another scarab.

"Then why can't you see it from behind?" Ned wondered aloud.

"Hmm..."

"Hey guys, how come we can see his eyepatch, but not his clothes..." Harry asked, leaving them all in silence. "Principle Fury can't be walking around naked... Right?" The group looked at one another wide eyed. "Holy shit the principle's a nudist."

The group fell into giggles, Wade taking the moment to slide his hand up Peter's leg and shift closer.

"Peteey,"

"Hm?"

"You haven't given me my 'hello' kiss yet." The ghoul pouted, a bit of brain in the corner of his mouth. The group gasped in mock scandal.

"Peter! How could you?" Ava accused.

"It's almost fourth period!" Gwen chorused.

"Shut uup." The spider-teen replied, smiling himself. He gave Wade a quick peck on the lips, removing the brain from the corner of his mouth by licking it away. "Happy?"

"Dude, gross." Harry deadpanned, Sam looking as though he might vomit, which was extremely difficult for a genie to do. To be fair though, he always looked like that when the two showed any more than platonic affection. Wade however just continued to smile like he'd won a prize.

"Better wipe that smile off your face. Physics next, remember." MJ pointed out, being in the same class with Peter and Wade. "You'll be lucky if you get out of there with all your limbs attached this time."

"Naww, Count Iron loves me!" Wade replied.

"Yeah, like a tick he can't pull out." Harry pointed out. True enough, a lesson didn't go by where the count didn't glare at Wade and take every possible chance to kick him out of class. It didn't help that Wade deliberately egged him on, holding Peter possessively, sliding his hands into the spider-teen's pants and so on.

The spider-man almost felt guilty, knowing the count gave Wade a hard time because he felt a kind of fatherly connection with Peter. He had been the one to find and recommend him to Corpse College, after accidentally flying into his window back in Queens, in his bat form of course. He'd practically adopted the orphan monster that night.

Before Corpse College Peter had been relying on potions to make him look normal in order to get through human school. Such elixirs where expensive, short term, and scarce. It had eaten away at his aunt’s savings like a horde of gremlins on an airbus. Thankfully, now he had a part time job under the Count, who was a master in his field, he was slowly slipping money back into her account without his human guardian any the wiser.

"You'll see, one day that guys gonna be my honorary father in law!" Wade announced, casing the group to giggle as Peter bit his lip in an embarrassed fashion.

Yep, he probably was.

 

§

 

Sure enough, Wade had been sent down to the principal’s office from the Count's tower classroom barely ten minutes in for groping Peter's behind. Luckily Principle Fury had been busy, so he had seen Vice Principle Widow instead. She was fond of his and Peter's relationship, mainly because she liked Peter as she was a spiderling too, so he hadn't gotten into too much trouble. Just the usual disembowelment.

Biology was last, with Dr Banner. He appeared normal enough, though you didn't want to piss him off, He had a whole Jekyll and Hyde thing going on.

Peter and Wade had been sent off to fetch a few spare hearts for the doctor's next class (really Peter had been asked and Wade had naturally followed). That had been over ten minutes ago. Instead the two had ended up in an empty classroom, Peter laid out on the teacher's desk with the door webbed shut.

Peter's pants lay on the floor, Wade's to his ankles as he buried himself deep inside the brunette. Peter clung to him with his eight limbs, kissing and biting his lips as the ghoul thrusted wildly.

One of his hands held the ghoul's face, another dragging across the undead's scalp while the next cupped the back of Wade's neck. He pulled him closer by the shoulder, the same hand sliding down 'Deadghoul’s' back while he gripped his ripped bicep with its twin. The last hand held the front of the Canadian's t-shirt collar in his fist, his legs wrapped around Wade's waist.

Peter bit at the other's mouth with his fangs, dragging his nails across Wade's skin as he moaned.

Unexpectedly, the other stopped moving, pulling away to look down at their connecting bodies as Peter lay panting. He was still buried deep inside the other, but looked concerned.

"Aw shit... Houston, we may have a problem."

"What?" Peter asked, loosening his grip on the other as he caught his breath.

"It fell off again..."

The spiderling groaned.

"Well hurry up and get me off then pull it out so I can sew it back on."

"Already on it."

"Aaahh~!"

 

§

 

Peter found his eyes slipping open, half-asleep as he registered he was in bed.

The sun still hadn't risen, the digital alarm reading two a.m., and a naked Wade lay fast asleep by his side, covered in a cosmos of scars.

They were in Wade's apartment bedroom, if the smell of old pizza boxes, stale Mexican, and sex was anything to go by.

He smiled fondly at the sight of his mutant lover, shifting closer and gently kissing him before laying his head on the other's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He should have known he was dreaming, no matter how vivid it had all seemed.

As if Wade would ever take physics.

.  
.  
.

Meanwhile in Corpse High...

Peter woke with a gasp and shot up in bed, Wade shocked awake next to him by the sound.

"W-waa? Wa's wrong?" The ghoul looked at the horrified spiderling concerned.

"I dreamt we were... Human." The two shivered, Wade wrapping his arms around him.

"Relax, it was just a nightmare." He kissed Peter's temple and pulled him back down into the two beds which had been pushed together. Wade's roommate had thrown himself out the window years ago, so they most often shared the dorm. Harry covered for Peter, being his roommate. It gave the goblin space to invite whoever wanted to abuse his money over (usually harpy cheerleaders).

"Actually... It was pretty good." Peter admitted, resting on the other's chest.

"Really? What happened?"

"Nothing much. We just had lots of sex really." Without Wade’s dick falling off, which was a dream come true in itself.

"Huh... Well, seeing as we're awake~" Peter grinned and let out a little giggled as he was pushed down onto his back with Wade looming over him, the ghoul's freshly sewn erection pressing to his entrance. "Ready for me to unsheathe my katana all up on your spider eggs?"

"You better mean to fertilize them or I'll kill you for trying to hurt my babies."

"... Can I seriously fertilize them? 'Cause I really want to.”

"Hey, figure out a way to make me produce them in the first place and they're all yours."

"Challenge accepted!"

"Wow, wait! Wade! Where the hell are you going!? You can't go running through the school naked again!! WADE!!!?"

**Author's Note:**

> "If you don't stop squirming I am totally going to 'unsheathe my katana' all up against your 'spider eggs.' "- Love this quote from Spider-man/Deadpool issue 1 XD  
> Also, Ned is a ghost because the only monster I could think to compare him to is Caspar the friendly ghost :D
> 
> Btw if you're wondering what Spidey looks like he looks kinda like 'Itsy Bitys' from Spider-man/Deadpool :)  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
